


home

by GallifreyanDork



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, Home, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Leaving Home, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanDork/pseuds/GallifreyanDork
Summary: Jillian Holtzmann through the ages.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick character study I did of Holtzmann a while back.

you're 3 years old and you don't understand why none of the kids from school will play with you, why they whisper 'weirdo' and 'freak' behind your back when they think you aren't listening, but you are. you always are.

you're 13 years old and you just lost the only person who ever believed you. who ever listened to you ramble on and on and on about your inventions and never stopped you or told you to turn down your music when you were blasting it in the garage, dancing along as you worked on your latest project. you lower her body into the ground and when you get home your father passes out on the couch, drunk out of his mind. you pack your bags that night, you don't know where you're going but you sure as hell know that wherever it is, it HAS to be better than here.

you're sixteen years old and you've been living with Dr Rebecca Gorin, your hero since you were a child and you can't believe you're so lucky to be able to work with the woman who took you off the streets, the woman who ignited your passion for learning, the woman who set your endless curiosity loose upon the world, the woman who you loved.

you're 22 years old and you have a PhD in nuclear engineering and an endless road of possibilities ahead of you, Rebecca behind you, pushing you forward, nudging you to your next great adventure.

you're 26 years old and completely hopeless. you're strange. you always knew that but you should've known that no one wants to hire someone strange. that is until you meet Abby Yates. she's everything Rebecca was not. Abby's soft in the places Rebecca is hard, Abby believes where Rebecca doubts, Abby is gentle where Rebecca is tough and you are falling, falling, falling.

you're 28 years old and Abby believes in you, Rebecca believes in you and you finally feel confident in yourself when Erin Gilbert walks into your lab doors. Erin is your opposite but you know what they say about opposites attracting? you never had much use for that saying beyond magnets but Erin with her bow tie that's tiny beyond belief, her torture devices that she calls shoes and her ironed tweed suit just pull you and reels you in in ways that Abby with her gentle toughness and Rebecca with her organized chaos never did.

you're 32 years old and you're home. you've finally found your family and dear god it just feels right. Patty with her bold kindness takes care of you and makes sure you eat something other than Pringles and redbull, Erin with her tiny bow ties has finally relaxed and dances with you and never ever asks you to shut up or stop being so weird because God knows she's just as weird as you are, and Abby still believes in you and never asks you to turn down your music and accepts you as you are and you've never felt so at home than when Abby holds you except in the lab with Rebecca who stays in contact, supports you in everything you do and helps you work through your problems and you are finally home.


End file.
